


En Garde, My Heart!

by batherik



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fencing, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batherik/pseuds/batherik
Summary: Comic fanfiction - Anathema drags Crowley to watch Aziraphale fence in a tournament. Crowley, having only met Aziraphale briefly before, finds his opinion of the man improve dramatically in the short afternoon.(Previously called 'Love A Man Who Can Handle A Sword')





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this comic posted in other places online with these links  
https://twitter.com/Gomen_Batherik/status/1174167401438408705?s=20  
https://twitter.com/Gomen_Batherik/status/1186173540053073921?s=20

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also see this on twitter here: https://twitter.com/Gomen_Batherik/status/1181393867586727937?s=20  
tumblr here: https://batherik.tumblr.com/post/188204767849/part-1-2-3-4-read-part-4


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
